Big Time Summer Surprises
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Logan and Camille get a few surprises by the other three members of BTR. Lomille. One-Shot


Big Time Summer Surprises

It was the middle of July, and Logan was walking through the Palmwoods lobby, where he saw Camille standing quite impatiently, looking around for someone.

"Hey Camille!" He greeted happily, expecting a friendly response. Instead, she snapped at him.

"What are you and your friends up to? I've been waiting here an hour because Kendall told me to stand here and not move!"

"The guys are up to something? I didn't know." Logan asked, genuinely surprised. "I gotta get better friends." He mumbled.

"Yes they are, and I am fed up of standing here! Can you go find out what they are up to please?" Camille asked, pouting.

"Yeah, of course, but why didn't you just walk away?" The boy asked her, seeing fault.

"Kendall glued my shoes to the ground." Camille answered, exasperated. "And I'm not walking through the lobby with no shoes on, so I decided to just go with it." She shrugged. "I haven't seen James and Carlos though..."

"Okay."

Logan tried to get around Camille, to go to the only working elevator, but it was hard, as she was glued right in front of the door. He reached around her and pressed the button, then looked up to check what floor the elevator was on. What he saw made him jump.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, noticing the sudden movement.

"I have a feeling I know what the guys are up to." Logan stated, pointing up to the ceiling.

There, hanging over their heads, was mistletoe. Camille's eyes widened comically.

"Should we?", "It's not christmas.", "It is tradition.", "It's not like we haven't before." Were a few of the things that the pair said.

In the end they decided to just do it.

They were just leaning out of the kiss, when, suddenly, James jumped out the elevator, covered the pair in a sack, and dragged them to the supply closet located in the lobby, Camille's shoes shoes fell off of her feet because of the force of the glue.

James pushed them both in the closet, and locked the door. Camille landed on top of Logan, and the sack had disappeared. Their lips had connected at the impact, so they kissed for the second time in two minutes. This one lasted longer than the first.

As they were pulling away, once again, they were covered in a sack, this time by Carlos, and dragged back to the elevators. He forced open one of the out of use ones, and threw them inside. The doors shut and they were plunged into darkness.

Camille leaned against the back of the elevator, head between her knees, and giggling. Logan couldn't see what she found amusing.

"What's so funny?" He asked her, frowning.

"They other guys. They are desperate for us to get back together, aren't they?" She asked Logan, still giggling.

Logan started chuckling. "Yeah I guess they are."

"So, do you agree with them, or do you think we should stay broke up, in our weird on again, off again relationship, which makes no sense?"

"The guys are usually right, even in their messed up way of working things out. And a plan has never failed them before." Logan stopped chuckling, and his voice turned sofer. "I'm sorry about breaking up with after you kissed James. I guess I was afraid of getting hurt, because I know I love you Camille, I've known for ages now."

Camille grinned widely at this.

"And I've known that I love you almost since I first met you."

It was Logans turn to grin as he sat on the floor next to Camille and pulled her into his lap. They then leaned in to kiss for the third time that day, this time not getting interupted by any of the guys covering them in a sack, but they could here a faint cheering from outside the door, which they decided to ignore.

-BTR-

Kendall, James and Carlos were standing outside the door of the elevator Logan and Camille were in. A wire led from a small gap in the door, connecting to a laptop that Kendall was holding. On the screen was the image of Logan and Camille making out on the floor of the tiny room. One would guess that there was a web camera on the other end of the wire.

The word 'RECORDING' was seen in the upper corner of the laptop screen.

"They're gonna thank us when they get married." Carlos stated, still laughing and cheering with the other two boys, and watching the couple once again, big grins on all three's faces.


End file.
